gdmazefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Эратия
en:Erathia Для того чтобы открыть данный лабиринт необходимо найти все части лабиринта в различных местах игры (у каждой части можно посмотреть где она выпадает, это может быть желание дракона, магазины, разрывы пространства и т.д.). После получения всех частей лабиринта, его можно будет купить в магазине игры в разделе карты за 100 алмазов. Пройдите все этапы лабиринта для получения гамбола Кэтрин. Скрытый гамбол Скрытый гамбол лабиринта - Раптор. После 60 этажа лабиринта можно повстречать птицу в клетке и лазер. Если посмотреть более детально описание птицы, то вы увидите номер клетки (например 591, 642, 733 и т.д.). Вам необходимо настроить соответствующую энергию выстрела на лазере (путем вставки в лазер нескольких космических, металлургических, электрических и древних компонентов) и выстрелить в клетку. После этого гамбол Раптор присоединится к вам. В дальнейшем для получения дополнительных фрагментов гамбола необходимо повторять этот процесс. Для получения максимального количества фрагментов необходимо выставить точное число, в вычислении его вам может помочь этот калькулятор (https://codepen.io/j0be/full/OOZMQX/), он покажет несколько вариантов решения задачи. Или можно высчитать необходимо количество компонентов вручную: *космический компонент повышает мощность лазера на 59. *металлургический компонент повышает мощность лазера на 37. *электрический компонент повышает мощность лазера на 23. *древний компонент повышает мощность лазера на 271. Если вы проставите энергию лазера выше числа указанного в клетке, то вы убьете птицу, и в этом случае получите несколько фрагментов гамбола. При получении дополнительных фрагментов можно стрелять дважды, в первый раз, проставив необходимое значение энергии и выстрелив, вам дадут 10 фрагментов гамбола, во второй раз можно вставить любой один компонент и, выстрелив, вам дадут еще 10 фрагментов. Совет: После 60 этажа необходимо иметь в запасе некоторое количество базовых трех компонентов, вам может потребоваться до 20 штук в лазер. Враги Босс thumb|200px Навыки: *'Обстрел': Атакует каждые 3 раунда и наносит врагу тройной урон. *'Энергоиндуктивная система': Когда враг выпускает любую магию, запускает один ответный удар, причиняя урон в размере 30% от силы атаки. *'Стальная броня': Физическое и магическое сопротивление +30%. Этапы Вперед!В древнюю столицу! Количество уровней 40 (уровень сложности 38) - 2 очка жизненной силы (морковки) Тысячелетнее чудо Количество уровней 45 (уровень сложности 39) - 2 очка жизненной силы (морковки) Покинутая Эратия Количество уровней 45 (уровень сложности 40) - 2 очка жизненной силы (морковки) Опасность из Космоса Количество уровней 50 (уровень сложности 41) - 2 очка жизненной силы (морковки) Специальные объекты лабиринта Останки Другие объекты Установка электрических знаний - Встречается случайно на уровнях лабиринта. Восстанавливает HP врагов-роботов. После уничтожения (для уничтожения нужно проложит к ней путь) дает различные компоненты, и с некоторой вероятностью можно получить различные виды Аподиксов (случайно повышает какое-либо свойство гамбола, запускает магию Цепочка молний, запускает магию Электростатическое поле, эффект всей магии +3%, запускает магию Врата земли). Древний магический круг - Встречается случайно на уровнях лабиринта. Взаимодействие доступно только после полной зачистки уровня от врагов. При активации случайным образом либо причиняет вам урон, либо увеличивает характеристики. При уничтожении (можно выполнить вместо активации, так и после нее) дает различные компоненты (металлургический). Разбившийся дирижабль - Пещера лабиринта. Содержит от 4 до 6 врагов, в центре находятся останки исследователя. Прокачав звание авантюриста Король Разбойников можно найти скрытие предметы. Стандартный набор: EP, увеличение характеристик гамбола, свитки заклинаний, компоненты, батареи рации. А так же можно найти некоторые уникальные предметы - Скрытые предметы в пещерах. Панель управления спутником - Встречается случайно на уровнях лабиринта, если панель активна, то спутник совершает выстрел, наносящий урон, каждые 5 ранудов. Есть 4 вида панели: красная, синяя, желтая и зеленая. Чтобы отключить спутник необходимо телепортироваться во внутрь спутника, там будет мини-уровень. Есть довольно много вариантов, что будет на этом мини-уровне, все варианты описаны ниже. Чтобы отключить атаку необходимо разрушить Ядро энергии спутника. Совет: При помощи метода S/L 30 можно менять награду за разрушение ядра спутника. За разрушение ядра спутника можно получить некоторые из наград: случайные компоненты, случайный чип, Отчет неполного исследования и Отчет исследования. Отчет неполного исследования и Отчет исследования лучше не использовать сразу, а оставить их т.к. они будут необходимы для прокачивания закладки Древних технологий в инженерном справочнике (подробнее описано в разделе Древние технологии). После телепортации назад на уровень лабиринта можно будет разрушить и саму панель управления, за это вы получите несколько случайных компонентлв. :Обелиск элементаля (воды, огня, земли, воздуха, света и тьмы) *Ввести силу (затраты 10 MP): усиление характеристик гамбола или усиление эффекта простых заклинаний соответствующего элемента или свиток заклинания соответствующего элемента. *Уничтожить обелиск: Магическая руна (используется для Загадочного тигеля). :Алтарь Черепа *Поклониться: усиление характеристик гамбола, со званием авантюриста Потусторонний Рейнджер дадут душу. *Забрать свечу: получите предмет Свеча (обнаруживает местонахождение ключа, необходима для квеста DP), со званием авантюриста Потусторонний Рейнджер дадут душу. :Магический тотем *Тотем оживления: Атака +1-3 и Мощь +1-3. *Вытянуть тотем: получите один из тотемов: Тотем слабости, ??. :Кровавый алтарь *Вложить кровь (затраты 100 HP): Атака +3. *Обыскать: Бутылка с кровью (можно компенсировать 100 очков урона), изредка можно получить ???. :Огромный скелет *Заточение души: случайная душа. *Обыскать: случайное снаряжение из сета Древний вызов. :Алтарь элементаля *Провести обряд: появится джин с тремя желаниями (восстановить HP, получить несколько предметов, присоединиться в роли союзника). *Ввести силу (затраты 10MP): получите случайное снаряжение 5-6 ранга. :Старая наковальня *Возможность за EP повысить ранг снаряжения. :Груда горной породы *Можно получить один из следующих предметов: Глиняная статуя (вызывает союзника глиняную куклу, идет в зачет DP квеста), Странная статуя (вызывает магию Судный день), Обсидиановая статуя (ммощ +4, Магия тьмы +10%). :Костер *Можно получить один из следующих предметов: Жареное мясо, Жареная ящерица. :Пучок растений *Можно получить 3 предмета (количество и предметы падают случайным образом): Плод кактуса, Цветок кактуса и Колючка кактуса. :Обсидиановый ящик *Можно получить случайные свитки заклинаний. :Неизвестное существо *Находится на 10 уровне лабиринта. Бой с ним довольно сложен у него 30К HP и 1K Атаки, кроме этого он обладает свойством возврата полученного урона и на него не действует Магия огня и Магия тьмы. При первом проходе лабиринта будет очень тяжело его убить, поэтому сначала прокачайте по возможности инженерный справочник, а потом при помощи магии Врата земли или Аподикс вернитесь на 10 уровень *Чтобы его используйте связку заклинаний Лезвие разрушения, Остановка времени и Сокрушающий луч. Для легкого убийства желательно иметь атаку под лезвием от 1,5-2К, в этом случае вы сможете обойтись 2-3 остановками времени. *После убийства не забудьте обыскать Поврежденный сосуд развития и останки обезьян. Суммарно вы получите в награду: чипы Энергетическое ядро T-01 и Генетический алгоритм Олланда, ???. :Доктор Стрэндж *Поговорив с доктором получите 4 устройства телепортации (для моментального возвращения к нему на спутник). Он даст вам задание собрать 5 частей каждого из 4 спутников. Каждая цвет панели управления соответствует одному из 4 типов спутников. Разрушение ядра спутника до завершения задания приведет к потере задания. *Для получения части спутника необходимо прокачать полностью вкладку Космонавтика в исследовательском справочнике, а потом если на уровне присутствует панель управления использовать Вызов дирижабля. После победы он упадет на землю и с него вы получите 1 фрагмент соответствующего спутника. Иногда при разрушении ядра спутника, он также может упасть с орбиты. *Части 4 спутников можно сдавать все вместе или за четыре захода. Награда за выполнения задания - возможность построить новый дирижабль Спутник на орбите (появится в Расширение реликвий на вкладке Произвести) *После завершения задания при последующих прохождения лабиринта Доктор Стрэндж будет улучшать характеристики дирижабля в лабиринте. Упавший спутник - Случайные материалы для дирижабля. Если полностью прокачана вкладка Космонавтика в исследовательском справочнике, то будут давать фрагмент спутника, их можно отдать Доктору Стрэнджу (только для закрытия его задания) или улучшить характеристики дирижабля (действуют только в лабиринте). Пасхалки лабиринта Crystal skull: (груда костей) All spell effects +1%, 3 gems under certain circumstances. Decour Robot Allow the Annihilator (Red) Satellite to fire 4 times (use Stoneskin to mitigate the damage). The 4th strike will hit the maze floor and open a hole. (Heal up before jumping in) Enter the hole. You will take 99% damage and die immediately if you did not heal up, resurrect using gems or Holy Rebirth. Open the safe using code 514326 to acquire Decour Chip Construct the robot using Decour Chip and 3 Ancient Elements (in the Aeronautics Page). First construction will create the Decour robot for your airship (Energy +2000, decrease damage from Combo Skills by 1%). This robot can be upgraded by repeating the process above to construct a summon. Summon upgrades in strength after 200/300/400 kills (carries over different attempts). After maxing the summon's strength in the maze, the Decour robot will be upgraded in strength (Energy +12000, decrease damage from Combo Skills by 3%). Древние технологии *Вы не можете узнать все возможные технологии (только 4 простых слота и 1 слот мастер для каждого цвета), поэтому тщательно выбирайте, какие чипы хотите использовать. *Для использования Мастер-чипа необходимо предварительно изучить 4 простых чипа. *Мастер-чипы выглядят заметно толще, их стоимость в Магазине исследователя 500 EP (простые стоит 300 EP). *Стоимость прокачки простого чипа - 1 Древний компонент и 1 Отчет неполного исследования, а мастер-чипа - 1 Древний компонент и 1 Отчет исследования (оба отчета можно случайно получить после разрушения ядра спутника). ~ Синие чипы ~ *'Искусство свободной ковки:' При надевании каждого паросилового снаряжения защита +1/2/3. *'Радиальная ковка:' При надевании каждого паросилового снаряжения лимит уклонения +1/2/3%. *'Обжиг горных пород:' При надевании каждого паросилового снаряжения снижение получаемого урона на 1/2/3%. *'Усиление и анализ скелета:' При надевании каждого паросилового снаряжения атака +1/2/3. Ultra-High Temperature Smelting Technology: For every steam power equipment worn, reduce long range Damage suffered by 1/2/3% *'Заливание ультразвуком:' При надевании каждого паросилового снаряжения вероятность выпадения строительных компонентов +3/6/9%. *Мастер-чип Принцип глубокой ковки: При полном надевании паросилового снаряжения атака +4/8/12/16/20%, игнорирование физического сопротивления +4/8/12/16/20%. *Мастер-чип Электропечь плавки Астаны: При полном надевании паросилового снаряжения 2%/4%/6%/8%/10% вероятность иммунитета к любому урону. ~ Зеленые чипы ~ *'ДНК запаса энергии:' Атака и мощь +2/4/6, HP и MP +10/20/30. *'ДНК затвердения скелета:' Атака +2/4/6, игнорирование физического сопротивления +3/6/9%. *'ДНК наращивания мышц:': Атака +2/4/6, при атаке шанс 2/4/6% сразу убить врага (не действует на Босса). *'ДНК укрепления нейронов:' Уклонение +3/6/9%, уменьшение эффекта Помех на 33/66/100%. *'ДНК контроля боли:' Защита +1/2/3, снижение отражаемого урона на 25/50/75%. *'ДНК усиления зрения:' HP +20/40/60, шанс обнаружения местоположения ключа на каждом уровне +3/6/9%. *Мастер-чип Геном верховного духа: Атака и мощь +2/4/6/8/10%, каждый раз при входе на следующий уровень восстановление 1/2/3/4/5% HP. *Мастер-чип ДНК мутации в демоне: При каждом снижении HP на 20% атака повышается на 1/2/3/4/5%, во время атаки шанс 1/2/3/4/5% не подвергаться контратаке. *Мастер-чип Энергетическое ядро T-01: Возможность изучить 1/2/3/4/5 ранг Звания Механика (мастер-чип можно получить после разрушения ядра энергии спутника на 10 уровне, перед этим будет необходимо убить Неизвестное существо). ~ Красные чипы ~ *'Регулирование энергии синтиза:' При надевании каждого электрического снаряжения урон всей высшей магии на 3/6/9%. *'Система накопления энергии: ' При надевании каждого электрического снаряжения мощь +1/2/3. *'Структура магического круга:' При надевании каждого электрического снаряжения эффект всей вспомогательной магии +2/4/6%. *'Создание тайного кристалла: ' При надевании каждого электрического снаряжения эффект всей наносящий урон магии +2/4/6%. *'Изучение материального детектора:' При надевании каждого электрического снаряжения игнорирование уклонения врага +3/6/9%. *'Сверхпластичность растительного волокна:' При надевании каждого электрического снаряжения эффект всей восстановительной магии +2/4/6%. *Мастер-чип Экстракция материи духа: При полном надевании электрического снаряжения мощь +4/8/12/16/20%, игнорирование магического сопротивления +4/8/12/16/20%. *Мастер-чип Электрочип Феникса: При надевании любого электрического снаряжения эффект всей магии +6/12/18/24/30%. *Мастер-чип Генетический алгоритм Олланда: После смерти случайное свойство гамбола повышается на 3/6/9/12/15 очков (мастер-чип можно получить с Неизвестного существа, после его убийства). Вероятно для использования в связке с магией Божественное возрождение. ~ Желтые чипы ~ *'Анализ энергии Элементаля Воздуха:' Мощь 2/4/6, эффект всей магии воздуха усиливается на 5/10/15%. *'Анализ энергии Элементаля Земли:' Защита +2/4/6, эффект всей магии земли усиливается на 5/10/15%. *'Анализ энергии Элементаля Огня:' Атака +2/4/6/, эффект всей магии огня усиливается на 5/10/15%. *'Анализ энергии Элементаля Воды:' MP +20/40/60, эффект всей магии воды усиливается на 5/10/15%. *'Анализ энергии Элементаля Света:' HP +20/40/60, эффект всей магии света усиливается на 5/10/15%. *'Анализ энергии Элементаля Тьмы:' Игнорирование магического сопротивления врага +3/6/9%, эффект всей магии тьмы усиливается на 5/10/15%. (Master Chip) Elemental Law Construction: 'Effects of all spells +3%, When upgrading Magic Title, 10% chance to increase Power by 2 points *Мастер-чип 'Трансформация энергии Элементалей: Скорость накопления энергии всех навыков гамболов +10/20/30/40/50% (только для активных навыков гамбола). Квесты / DP ОК - особый квест, можно выполнить только в бесконечном режиме. Примечания Гамбол Император машин входит в лабиринт с максимальным Cauchia Dynamic Movement??? и может сразу выучить первые три ранга Звания Механика. Гамбол Кот из будущего входит в лабиринт с максимальным значением навыка 'Конструктивный принцип приборной панели' (каждый раз входя на следующий уровень восстанавливает 6% HP) металлургического знания в инженерном справочнике и может сразу выучить первые три ранга Звания Механика. Категория:Лабиринт Категория:Эратия